Bleach - The Blue Wolf
by Anah-aoshaka Irtyu WolfEyes
Summary: Earth. Once the proud home of the Ooman race is now reduced to ruins by powerful race known as the "Takal". they genocide the entire Ooman existence... Except for one named Ichigo Kurosaki. But he is rescued by being he never would expect. Is this the end of everything? Or just a new way to bleed? Dark Ichigo, and Yautja Harem. ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This is my first Bleach X Aliens vs. Predator story, so no flamers. I do not own Bleach or AVP, but I do own the original characters and original story.

**Chapter 1: The discovery on the desolate Earth.**

Ichigo Kurosaki's eyes snapped open to the sound of plasma bolts discharging from outside his hideout. He sprung to the entrance but crouched down to a avoid having his head blown apart by a headshot. As he peered out he couldn't see anything, except the ruin buildings and rubble that littered some parts of the street, but he could hear them. Ichigo then grabbed his Tensa Zangetsu and leaped from his lair and sprinted to the furor.

As he rounded the bend he bounded to the top of a traffic light then dived through the second story window, rolled on the floor of a once infant's nursery room in the hospital and open the door to the hallway. He then paused and listened; letting his amplified hearing do the work at this point….

"_It's coming from that way_."

His foot steps reverberated off the walls of the hallway. The sound of the firefight was getting closer. He could also hear the shouts of the commands in an unknown tongue. He then stopped in his tracks; his hearing understand sound of something powering up….quickly he ran and dropped to the floor an the section of the hallway he was in previous detonated.

"_Ion charges"_

Ichigo turned and saw the charges had made the ceiling of that part of the hallway collapse. This was evidently an ambush. As things got silent Ichigo heard _them _coming. He closed his eyes and unsheathes his Tensa Zangetsu….

….. The enemy 'cannon fodder' round the corner and aimed at Ichigo with green targeting laser from their Plasma rifles shouting an order at him to drop his weapon and surrender.

Ichigo looked at the light above him; it was bright with its fluorescence.

The squadron leader yells, gnashing his sharp teeth, for Ichigo to stand-down.

Ichigo then closed his eyes again, and this time, he focused his spirit energy. The light above him started to flicker…. and turn off.

The soldiers turned on their night-vision and saw that he had disappeared. Some tread carefully with their weapons shivering.

Though, the squadron leader failed to noticed behind him; a pair of eyes with a reflective deep shimmer in the darkness.

The leader howled in agony as Ichigo's Tensa impaled through his back. The team turned and opened fire; which resulted in the accidental killing of their leader.

_Now that they are headless this will be easy._

The fluorescent bulbs flickered back on and revealed a masterpiece of gore covering the remaining hallway. Content at the victory Ichigo sheathes his sword and continues, humming a requiem for his slain enemies….

…. He exited the hospital through the large section missing of the side of the hospital which was about six levels big. Ichigo spotted the remains of the opposing territorial army the other ones were fighting until he tripped the wire to the Ion charges. When he got to them he took out a bag and started to scavenge for anything that will be useful.

He swiftly made his way back to his lair for he was tired and needed to rest. Traversing over the rubble he entered in his makeshift home, setting his spoils down he sat on his lumpy cot and took his boots and the rest of his gear off. He moved to the area where he bathes, which was a pit in the ground, and turned the valve for hot water. Once it was finally finished filling up he go in and relaxed.

Afterward Ichigo laid on his cot after making something to eat from what he killed. He watched the fire as it popped and hissed and casted shadows on the walls.

A long time ago the beings known as the "Takal" invaded Earth and began a massive genocide of all life on the planet; from animals to humans. Ichigo was in the Soul Society's infirmary in a coma from the fighting. During one of the assaults, Takal forces leveled the entire Soul Society. But as for Ichigo; he was buried under the ruins unharmed. When he awoke he was very startled to find himself in a very dark space. But when he got out and found his friends, family, and anyone else he cared about slaughtered like sheep.

"_Why did I live?"_

After searching for over a year and haven't found any that clings life, he came to the conclusion that he was indeed the last of his kind.

Ichigo then put the fire out and pulled the blankets over him for warmth as he tried to get some sleep. These words seem to echo in his head:

"I am the last of my kind."

Ichigo then awoke and looked to the moonlight shining through the entrance. He slowly grabbed his blade and slowly got out of bed and hide in the dark; someone is coming.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, mei-jadhi?" inquired the huntress in a very hushed tone toward her kin.

"Sei-i, the tracking scanner indicated that he lives here" Raa'el reassured her mei-jadhi.

"…. It could be dangerous."

"If that be the case; we'll just show him we are not a threat." Raa'el replied while putting he weapons away. Her mei-jadhi, Ki'huqna, did the same and ascended upward to the entrance.

Ichigo peered from his hiding spot; he could hear something ascend over the rubble. Then it's shadows shown on the floor as two tall dark figures in metal armor quietly entered his den. Ichigo's heart rate, which was beating earlier, started to slow down for some reason. Due to the deficiency of light it was hard to observe them in the dark. So, he focused his power in to a small spike and ignited the fireplace. The two beings turned to the fireplace in bewilderment; Ichigo could finally see who he was dealing with….

"_They're not Takal_."

They were about 9ft tall, wore a shiny armor that had a mask covering they faces. Also they had a long mane of tube-like dreadlock hair with hair rings on it. Furthermore, they were both female due to the leaf-like cheat armor covering their massive breasts.

"_What are they?"_

"Raa'el, how did that fire ignite by itself?" Ki'huqna asked feeling an ambush about to come.

"I don't know; possibly he did it to try and scare us off. Let's sit." Raa'el said taking a seat near the hearth.

Ichigo watched as the two settle themselves at the hearth. Ichigo began to think of a way to get them out of here. He looked around the room and spotted his Tensa Zangetsu on the table near the entrance. He waited when they seemed to have fallen asleep and teleported to the middle of the room. As he Creped to the table he stopped a few times at the sound of his bones popping from stiffness; in suspense that they didn't hear that. When he finally acquired his blade he moved to the only exit out of his den. But he was stopped by a calm voice:

"_Leaving so soon?"_

For a belief moment Ichigo's heart skipped a beat; but he turn back around to them at the hearth with his blade drawn. But to his surprise the two just sat there watching him.

"We are not here to harm you. So, please have a seat in front of the fire you made for us." Raa'el said in a very well-bred manner.

When you meet someone and they politely ask you to do something that is sensible, one does not disobey. So with out rejecting their proposal; Ichigo sheathe his blade and sat between them in front of the hearth.

Ki'huqna turns to her wristcomputer and sent a message to their clanship:

**-We have found the last ooman on Earth; we will converge at the Navigation beacon: Moonfire, and signal for attraction. See you soon, my bearer.- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** In case if you are all wondering where I got the inspiration for the enemy know as the Takal from. I took the term Takal from the Native American name "Takala" or "Takalo" which both variations mean: "Resembling a fox". So, yes, some of them will resemble anthro kitsunes, and of different types, but not all of them will be kitsunes. Those in high in rank like the Takal Elite officers will not look like it but they will be quick and agile like them on the battlefield. Now enough chit-chat let get on with the epic….

**Chapter 2: The Hegira**

The food sizzled on the pan over the fire. Seeing that it had reached the coloration and texture that Ichigo wanted, he took a spatula, moved the meat on to three separate plates and gave two of them to his guests; which they accepted thankfully.

As they began to eat Ichigo watched them; now that they had removed their masks. They had an out of the ordinary faces; a set of deep eyes, a long browline, and a type of slated head crest which their dreadlock-like hair came out the back and sides. Their mouths were probably the most fascinating feature of all; the lower and upper mandibles framing the mouth area which was lined with sharp teeth.

Both Raa'el and Ki'huqna paused from their eating once they knew the ooman was watching them.

"What is it?" Raa'el asked with civility.

"Oh it's nothing…. it just I not seen anything like you before, that all." Ichigo had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone to talk to.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"We are here for you" Ki'huqna answered sort of bluntly.

"Ki'huqna!" Raa'el glared at her mei-jadhi. She had interrupted the pace the Raa'el wants to go.

"What do you mean…. here for me?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Um…. my friend, we are here to extract from this planet. There are our orders given to us by our clan's superiors." Raa'el explained the truth in trespassing in his den.

"Ok." Ichigo said simply, and returned back to eating, as if they weren't there.

Raa'el and Ki'huqna looked at him with perplexed thoughts; usually when someone tells or asks you something, you are supposed to answer back with either a negative or a positive answer. But in this case he gave them neither one.

This made them feel a bit uneasy.

It got more complex when he finished his plate, washed it, and laid on his cot facing away for them.

"So…. is this a yes or no" Ki'huqna inquired in a whisper.

"I don't know…. let me see." Raa'el replied and tapped the ooman, who turned to the other side facing them.

"Yes?" he said with hooded eyes.

"We need your reply, ooman, are you coming with us?" Raa'el asked needing an answer.

He then sat up on the cot's edge.

"Are you working with the Takal? Is that why you two want me to come with you?" Ichigo replied with candor.

"No, we aren't with them in any kind of way." Raa'el reassured him.

"Well, I don't know that you are." He said honestly.

"If we were in league with the Takal, we would have dragged you out of here with out question." Ki'huqna's words were the truth. Ichigo had seen firsthand at how the Takal rounds up random people like cattle; and slaughter them like them. Since the Takal found out back then that he is the last living human on Earth they have been hunting him relentlessly. That's all he had here; no family, no friends, just enemies and ashes. But then these two come along and offer to take him away from all this, hopefully to something better.

He made the choice; he is no long going to drag this horse around but bury it in the ground for good. He will no long sit in this empty room attempting to forget the past.

_Just let it go._

"….When do we leave?" Ichigo said.

Raa'el smiled upon getting a positive answer and replied:

"We leave now."

The early morning sun rose and the darkness began to dissipate to reveal the 300th legion of the Takal standing ready, from the high to the low places of the ruined street, to open fire at whoever comes out. Takal spy drones have been following Ichigo where he went. But at times he would vanish from their line of sight and their radar. Excluding all of the other inconclusive data from the drones; some have indicate that most of the lone human's activity is around this area they are in presently at. More accurately: this concealed dwelling. The commanding officer of the 300th legion was thrilled in receipt of the confirmation.

The officer, Gen. Kianu-angh, gave the go-ahead to retrieve the human. The leader, of the act of humankind's destruction, gave General the honor of executing the human personally.

The Takal infantry move in with vigilance as well as swiftness; the general was ready since he's already armed and ready with his Cold Fusion Laser pistol.

About ten minutes upon entering one of them came out with something.

"Your Excellency, the human was not there; but this was." The general grabbed the package from the bowing whelp.

There was a note attached to it. The general open it and read to himself:

_Dear Takal forces,_

_If you have received the package you will know that I'm am not here. For I am gravely wounded and have crawled to a place you know well. The details are in the package. If you hurry that cocksucking asshole of a General would have the chance of putting me to death himself. Yes I know what he wants to do to me. Make sure this get to him so he'll know._

_-The last human on Earth._

General Kianu-angh's eyes then looked at the foot soldier that brought this package.

"Is something the matter, your Excellency?"

"No private, I wish to give you a promotion."

"Really, Excellency?"

"Yes, to major, but first YOU must do a task to earn it." He stated.

"What is it, your Excellency?"

"Take this package and open it with squadron inside the dwelling."

"As you wish, master" And the foot soldier rushed back inside to what the General thought was his fate.

The general lit his homemade cigars and looked at the silver stain on the bottom of the letter. It was odd looking and scratched it with his claw….

The two huntresses and human watched as a city block of Tokyo exploded in a fiery blast. They turn to go to the Moonfire navigation beacon. Ichigo grinned upon see his plan work.

The silver stain on the note was a very volatile chemical compound that Ichigo made for an exit strategy when things get hairy. When the general scratched the stain the chemical compound was released into the air. And when he took a long drag on his cigar the particles were sucked in and sat off a violent reaction.

Knowing that the majority of the Takal forces in Tokyo were taken out along with the general, Ichigo could relax as he caught up with the two huntresses up ahead.

**Five hours later….**

The general open his eyes to find himself in the infirmary with his superior, the one who lead the invasion of Earth, stood beside him chuckling.

"It seems you were outfoxed by a not so ordinary human." The superior said breaking a charred piece of flesh off the general and eating it.

**Two days later….**

The trio stopped to rest at a foot of a large foothill that was once one of the national parks of Japan. The navigation beacon, Moonfire, was on a level part of this mountain. The reason is that since the Takal subjugated the city and the parts of the countryside for harvesting recourses, finding a place for extraction was a challenge. When they did found this place they search the area to place the beacon. Now, that they have the vital cargo with them they could finally transmit the conformation for departure.

The Clan ship was next to the dark of the moon. The clan's leader made it important that they remained out of sight till message was received from the team on Earth confirming the mission was accomplished. At the bridge of the ship sitting in the command chair was the battle matron: Ra-xu. She been on watch for the team signal since the last one, and that the waiting was making her irritated. In the past, when she had to wait for anything, she would engage herself in things that are a challenge either in sparring, fixing her Vibro mace, or rutting with her life mate. The first two are easy to do now, not the third one. Since her mate's death thirty-two stellar cycles ago she has been with out one; due to the scarceness of males on the clan ship. The entire clanship was mostly female except for two males; but once they were taken in mating season the remainder of the ship suffered. Ra-xu prayed to Paya for herself and her clan to have some liberation from this season of lack.

The bridge chimed, message was received in the inbox. One of the crew members came to her and bow presenting the message on a hologram touch pad.

She tapped the inbox icon and opened it.

**-Operation: PHOENIX – Accomplished. Awaiting extraction for the Ooman male at the navigation beacon, Moonfire, come** **ASAP. – **

Ra-xu stared at the words "Ooman male" then looked around to see every one still busy on the bridge. She then rushed quietly off the bridge, though the halls to the Shrine of Paya; where the clan leader was meditating.

Ra-xu paused to wait for her mei-jadhi to finish; it was rude to interrupt ones meditation whatever the person had to say.

"You know, you can just say what you have to, I'm not really meditating" The female clan leader said to here sister as she stood up and walked over to Ra-xu.

"W-We have received word from your offspring; they have accomplished their mission and a-await transport."

"Very good, send one of our stealth shuttles to pick them up."

Ra-xu nodded turned to leave but her mei-jadhi stopped her.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" The clan matriarch asked calmly but with suspicion in her voice.

"What do y-you mean, S-Shaku'ra?"

"You seem to be panting a little from the running you did on finding me, you are now tripping over your tongue; you only do that when you are hiding something. And finally, I detect the whiff of your pheromones being triggered. Don't try to hide anything from me, mei-jadhi; your body will tell that you are." Shaku'ra said in a tranquil manner.

Ra-xu cursed her body under her breath as she handed the touch pad to Shaku'ra who read it carefully.

"This is very…. Attracting." Shaku'ra said giving Ra-xu a look. She knew now why she was trying to hide it, and what she will probably do to the Ooman male when she gets the chance. Ra-xu hung her head in discomfiture.

"Do not be ashamed of what you have done, it is only natural for this type of thing to happen from time to time. But, remember that he is an important person, we are to make him feel welcome on board, not scare him away." Shaku'ra said lightheartedly.

Ra-xu nodded, she will once again have to lock up her mating desires. Shaku'ra walked passed to the exit and said.

"By the way, your chances of mating with ANYONE were always very poor, since you are very predictable in what you are going to do." Shaku'ra joked again.

Ra-xu gave Shaku'ra the 'screw you' look. Some things in sibling rivalry never change.

Two hours later the shuttle arrived back on the clanship. The hanger was full with the clan members. All were anxious to see this ooman; some even wondered if it will be another female or a male. When the ramp came down Raa'el and Ki'huqna descended it and were greeted by their bearer, Shaku'ra, and their aunt, Ra-xu.

"My offspring we are all grateful that you mission was a success. So where is the ooman?" she asked.

Raa'el turns to the inside of the shuttle and motion with her hand.

The clan leader and the battle matron looked professional while the rest of the clan of females that laid eyes of the coppery-peach haired ooman either were thinking he was handsome for an ooman, cute for an ooman, or he was average but they still wish to mount him. Shaku'ra and Ra-xu rolled their eyes upon hearing some of the females purring and walked to greet the ooman male as he descended the ramp.

Ichigo received a welcoming hug, from the clan leader and battle matron, that was a little tight due to the fact that females of the yautja race are stronger than their male counterparts. Shaku'ra, Ra-xu, Raa'el, and Ki'huqna began to converse in the yautjan tongue. Ichigo was confused. "What are they saying? Is it about me?"

Afterward, the Clan leader turned to the ooman, and said in his tongue amiably:

"Welcome to the Luar-ke'Halkrath clan."


End file.
